Proactive Harry
by Sanders7201
Summary: Conversation between the golden trio during the 6th year sorting feast.


I make no money from this it is only a practice method of creative thinking and writing. Harry potter isn't my property, and I honestly don't know whether Disney or JK Rowling owns it anymore.

I got this idea from a meme posted on Debtheslytherinsnapefan facebook group. I know that this is outside of cannon and that harry didn't attend the 6th year feast due to being trapped on the train. I'm going on the assumption that Dumbledore didn't need harry to help him recruit Slughorn, and that his first sight of the man was at the feast. At the moment I do consider this as completed. With enough likes, comments and favs I might finish the story.

As the golden trio sat and watched the new first years get sorted Harry was pondering on how to get his friends to go along with his new scheme. He had decided over the summer that he needed to quit burying his head in the sand, like a hypocrite, and stop hiding from his problems. Some of those problems he didn't have clue what to do about. The wizarding world flip flopping about how to treat him on a yearly basis he could merely blame on the lack of logic that people of magic seemed to poses….but then again magic didn't really follow any specific rules either so it kinda made sense in its own twisted way. Immortal Dark Lord that wants to take over the world wanting nothing more than for you to die due to a prophecy made before your birth….good news the dumb ass cursed himself by drinking unicorn blood. Harry knew he would win in the long run there. There was one much easier problem for him to solve this year he just had to convince his friends to go along with his scheme.

"Hey guys." Harry started to say as the first of the new students of Hogwarts got called by McGonagall. "I know that its late, but I'm about to spew some shit that's probably not gonna make a lot of sense, but stay with me because I think I might be onto something."

Ron and Hermione look at each other quizzically for a moment before Ron replies "OK mate go for it." Clapping automatically as Gryffindor got its first lion of the year.

So far so good Harry thinks to himself before saying. "Well I've been thinking that this year I should be a bit more proactive."

Both of his friends stare at him in shock as another first year puts on the sorting hat. "Oh yes please" Hermione whispers to herself with the sigh of someone who has finally heard something that they have been waiting years to hear." You are finally growing up. What are you going to be more proactive about?" she asked. Hoping that it would be about homework and not bickering with Professor Snape so much.

"Well…." Harry starts to say then pauses as the hall is really quiet due to the current first year taking quite a while to be sorted. "I think I should kill the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher before they try to kill me." He rushes through quicklywhile the Hufflepuffs explode into applause at the next table.

Ron and Hermione somehow manage to look shocked, horrified, and thoughtful all at the same time. They sit in stunned silence for a couple of minutes processing what their friend had just told them while the last couple of students get sorted into their houses.

As Dumbledore stands and starts to give his prefeast speech. Ron whispers. "Well it's worth a shot." While looking at the only new teacher at the head table and, thinking about the different strategies they could go about to achieve success.

Harry shocked that at least he had one friend agreeing with him dumbfoundedly replies."I know right?" Right when he finishes this Dumbledore says "I would like to introduce everyone to Horace Slughorn who will be taking over the new Potions Master."stunning Harry who thought that the fat man on stage was going to be the new DADA professor. "And taking over Defense against the Dark Arts will be Professor Snape."

"Oh no no no no no." Hermione muttered knowing that this was going to be a bad idea. How could they keep it from Snape that harry was going to try to kill him when he knew and practiced legilimancy against students.

Unexpectedly to everyone in the great hall Harry Potter of all people stood up and shouted in a victorious tone "Yeesssssss!" He seemed to be the only person outside of Slytherin house that was excited about it. Everyone was starting at him. Snape was glaring daggers at him. Having scanned him with legilimancy and knowing that Potter thought that he was going to be successful in killing him thanks to the curse on the DADA position.

"Sorry" he muttered as he happily sat back down beside his friends.

Dumbledore thinking that Harry and Severus were finally getting along smiled warmly and said "quite alright my boy and with that let the feast begin" magically the golden plates and platters at all of the tables are suddenly filled with food.


End file.
